


The Artist and the Subject

by Tish



Series: Diabolical Drabbles [1]
Category: Fake News FPF, Pundit RPF (US), Strangers With Candy
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens if Geoffrey meets "Stephen".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Artist and the Subject

Stephen was mildly offended by this man’s hair. Tumbling locks falling into his eyes, waving over his head like the roaring ocean. It made him want to grab a handful and… he growled softly to himself.

Geoffrey was utterly beguiled by this man. So familiar. So much more spruced up and formal than Chuck. He smelt _wonderful_. 

Stephen scowled slightly at Geoffrey’s shirt. It was just so… so _gay_. He’d have to make him take it off. Maybe he’d have to tackle him, rip it off his back and… he growled softly to himself.

Geoffrey stiffened as this man arched an eyebrow, seemingly deep in thought. He had the most beautiful eyes.

Stephen frowned, “What are you looking at?”

Geoffrey blinked, “Oh. Uh. I was just thinking what it’d be like to paint you.” A smile played over his lips, “Naked.”

“You’re an artist?” Stephen purred. “I’d love to have my portrait done.”

“I’d be happy to do you,” Geoffrey replied.

“Nude?” Stephen’s eyebrow cocked up again.

Geoffrey nodded happily.

Stephen settled his gaze upon Geoffrey and growled softly, “Then get undressed.”


End file.
